deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Beyond Birthday
Beyond Birthday (also known as Rue Ryuzaki/'B', BB) was the 2nd child taken in at Wammy's House, in an attempt to create a successor for L, and was the serial killer behind the Los Angeles BB Murder Case. Beyond Birthday has never appeared in the manga, anime, or film series to date, but the BB Case was briefly alluded to in both manga and anime. He was born with Shinigami Eyes, which allowed him to see and know when exactly people around him would die, as well as knowing their full names. He uses this ability to pick his victims and kill them when they would have been destined to die. It is unknown how he could have possibly been born with the eyes, though Mello wonders if a Shinigami dropped its eyeballs to Earth (instead of a Death Note). Some have claimed that Beyond Birthday is a cannibal, but this is only a rumor. The novel did not say anything about him eating his victims' remains. Though this could be true, further information has yet to be revealed. During the investigation of the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases with Naomi Misora, B is described to have jars filled with strawberry jam in the victim's fridge. Some people also speculate that similar to L and Mello's craving for sweets, Beyond Birthday craves strawberry jam. However, he was only said to have eaten an entire jar one time in Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases and Naomi Misora never witnessed him doing so again, though she herself wondered about the same thing. It is possible that his love of sweets during the entire time with Naomi Misora was a charade as well. Although mentioned only once in the book, it is also implied that Beyond Birthday practices laughing quite often. Also, it is interesting to note that his laughter is referred to by Mello as a "Shinigami's laugh." Note: Beyond Birthday exists as a character in the novel "Another Note." The events from this canon Death Note novel occur before the storylines of both the manga and anime. History Little is known about B, though he and A (real name unknown) were the first two children in line to succeed L. The pressure of Wammy's House proved to be too great for A, which caused A to commit suicide, while B wound up running away at some point. His real name is said to be Beyond Birthday given the fact that he has had The Shinigami eyes sense childhood. B was not a sucsessor to L he was L's Back-up, that is why his name is B. B was angered by being nothing more than a "Back-up" to L. he forever live inside the giant shadow cast by L. Just as Matt,Mello,and Near had. But Mello and Near were to be L's sucsessor not just a "Back-up". The L.A BB murder Investigation was mearly B's way of saying to L that he would never be anyone's 'Back-up' and he chose to give his own life to tell L this. The L.A BB Murder Investigation was a case that was never ment to be solved it was a test, a comition between two great people. L as a ditecive. B as a criminal. Then there was Misora. Naomi Misora was brought into this case when she got a call from L asking her to be his eyes,hands,and shield. Misora took the case because she didn't have much of a choice, "When the Worlds Greatist Detective calls, You anser."-Mai Hitohome. What Misora has to do with B is that she didn't meet him as B or BB he was simply Rue Ryuzaki, a man with longish black hair sticking up everywere,with a slight slouch wereing baggy jeens and a baggy white tee-shirt,no socks just his feet cramed into beaten up sneakers. Misora didn't meet him in the maner one would hope to meet a person, when she first layed eyes on him h was crawling out from under a bed in Believe Bridsmaide house witch was now a crime sceen where the first of the three murders occured. Misora didn't trust Ryuzaki in the least bit, but as i read this i beleve she did grow to trust him, and that might be why she acted the way she did when she discovered that he was the killer. I wont force my opinions on anyone but i beleve that B did care for Misora. This is your choice to think what you will, All i can do is give you the CORECT information. Yours Truly Mai Hitohome... His whereabouts remained unknown from May 2002 to the beginning of the story, L having tracked cases around the world to search for him. Beyond Birthday came up with a plan to surpass L, as the "World's Greatest ''Criminal", giving L a case that B hoped he would be unable to solve. B did not want to be 'The Worlds Greatist Criminal'. What he wanted is to be more than a Back-up to L, i wanted to bring L down to show him that B was equle to L or even greater than L. But once more i can only say that B and L are interlinked so tightly, That they will always be the same. Yours Truly Mai Hitohome, Victims Believe Bridesmaid Beyond Birthday's first known victim was the freelance writer Believe Bridesmaid, whom he killed July 31st, 2002, after drugging him and then choking him with a rope. Four Wara Ningyo (straw dolls) were left at the crime scene, and in post-mortem mutilation, Bridesmaid's chest was slashed several times; the killer also took the time to re-dress him. When looking at the autopsy photos, Naomi Misora found that the wounds were made to resemble letters (in actuality, a Roman numeral code spelling out the name of the next victim). Quarter Queen The second murder happened four days later, on August 4th. The victim, Quarter Queen (a 13-year-old girl), was also drugged before her death, the cause of which was blunt force trauma to her skull. Her eyes were also crushed in further post-mortem mutilation. Three Wara Ningyo were left at the scene of the crime. Backyard Bottomslash The third killing happened nine days after Quarter Queen's murder. Backyard Bottomslash was a 28-year-old bank worker who had also been drugged before her death, though her age fell in-between those of the previous two victims (44 and 13). This happened when Beyond Birthday wanted to find out if a human can die of an internal hemorrhage without rupturing any organs. Beyond Birthday conducted this experiment by drugging and then beating Backyard Bottomslash's left arm without breaking the skin. When this did not work, her death was caused by loss of blood, with her right leg and left arm cut off. The right leg was discovered in the bathtub later. The left arm was taken by Beyond Birthday. Two Wara Ningyo were found nailed to the walls in a similar manner to the other two cases. Fate On August 22nd, Naomi arrives at the location where the next BB murder will be committed, and comes to realize that Rue Ryuzaki, the mysterious private investigator she has been working with, isn't what he seems. After figuring out several clues, she finds that Ryuzaki is in fact Beyond Birthday, and that the final murder is actually his attempted suicide. She manages to stop B from burning himself to death, and arrests him. A year and a half later, on January 21st 2004, Beyond Birthday dies of a heart attack in prison, presumably one of the many criminals killed by Kira. (If the events of this novel are canon to the anime as well, he would have died in 2007). Look-alikes Throughout the novel, the reader is initially unaware that Rue Ryuzaki, whom Misora thought of as just some suspicious young man, is Beyond Birthday. Readers are led to believe that he is L in person. This is because of his mannerisms and description (black hair, dark bags beneath the eyes, bad posture, love for sweets, and sitting position). It is in fact BB pretending to be L, using his acting skills to pass as a copy of the L he possibly knew or heard about. He had obviously never seen L totally in person, given the fact that he did not know L's lifespan or real name. The undisguised Beyond Birthday is mentioned at points in the novel. L grew up with B at Wammys House, He indeed has met L and mostlikely knows his real name and deathdate. -Mai Hitohome. Due to his resemblance to L, it is unknown if the artwork featured in DN:Another Note is Beyond Birthday or L. Some fans believe it to be L, especially since he does not have red eyes, which the fans have begun to connect with Shinigami Eyes. However, it was mentioned in the manga that it is impossible for a human to see if another human has "The Eyes" or not, making Shinigami Eyes appear normal. Others have pointed out that it is unlikely that there would be two protagonists in the artwork, as opposed to the protagonist as well as the antagonist. In addition to that, there is a distinguishable "B" in between the two characters, implying that the character may very well in fact be Beyond Birthday. However, there is no way of knowing until it is either confirmed or denied by Tsugumi Ohba or Takeshi Obata. His natural eye color is unknown, though the general assumption is that he wears grey contacts to further disguise himself as L. B and L look similar because thay are. In the Caligraphic B there is the caligraphic L in it. Category:Deceased Manga and Anime Characters Category:Male characters Category:Human